halo_rdffandomcom-20200214-history
RDF Arena
Created by General in his alternate reality for varying purposes often related simply to the commencement of battles. Listing of known Arenas Halo CE * Battle Creek - Installation 04 - Small Canyon * Blood Gulch - Installation 04 - Desert Canyon * Boarding Action - In Orbit, Threshold System - Two Unclassified ONI Ships * Chill Out - Unknown Covenant Structure * Chiron TL-34 - Chiron Test Station, Mars * Damnation - Unknown Covenant Water Structure * Danger Canyon - Installation 04 - Large Canyon * Death Island - Installation 04 - Island, Beach * Derelict - Forerunner Deep-Space Anomaly #0198 - In Orbit, Threshold System * Gephyrophobia - Installation 04 - Desert Canyon * Hang 'Em High - Installation 04 - Forerunner Structure * Ice Fields - Installation 04 - Snow Valley * Infinity - Installation 04 - Large Canyon, Dirt * Longest - Unknown Forerunner Structure * Prisoner - Installation 04 - Forerunner Structure * Rat Race - Unknown Forerunner Structure * Sidewinder - Installation 04 - Snowy Valley * Timberland - Installation 04 - Forest * Wizard - Installation 04 - Unknown UNSC Building (Possibly Aboard the Pillar of Autumn) Halo 2 * Ascension - Installation 05 - Forerunner Relay Station - Plateau * Backwash - Installation 05 - Swamp * Beaver Creek - Installation 05 - Small Canyon (See Beaver Creek) * Burial Mounds - Basis (Moon of Threshold) - Arid Desert * Coagulation - Installation 05 - Desert Valley (See Blood Gulch) * Colossus - Threshold Gas Mine - Forerunner Structure * Containment - Installation 05 - Snowy Valley outside Library * Desolation - Installation 05 - Forerunner Structure (See Derelict) * District - Old Mombasa, Earth - Abandoned City * Elongation - UNSC Freighter Onan, in Earth's Orbit (See Longest) * Foundation - Chicago, Earth - Decommissioned Testing Facility * Gemini - High Charity - Hanging Gardens * Headlong - New Mombasa, Earth - Harbor Construction * Ivory Tower - New Mombasa, Earth - Penthouse Park * Lockout - Installation 05 - Snowy Mountaintop * Midship - CCS-Class Pious Inquisitor in Earth's Orbit * Relic - Installation 05 - Island, Forerunner Monument * Sanctuary - Installation 05 - Ancient Forerunner Memorial * Terminal - New Mombasa, Earth - Train Station * Tombstone - New Mombasa, Earth - Decommissioned UNSC Testing Facility (See Hang 'Em High) * Turf - Old Mombasa, Earth - Crowded Streets * Uplift - Installation 05 - Island, Forerunner Space Elevator * Warlock - Installation 05 - Ancient Forerunner Structure (See Wizard) * Waterworks - Unknown Planet, Possibly Earth - Cavern, Forerunner Water-Pumping Structure * Zanzibar - Zanzibar Island, Earth - Beach, Wind Power Station Halo 2 Anniversary * Bloodline - Installation 05, Possibly Installation 03 - Desert, UNSC Firebases (See Coagulation) * Lockdown - Installation 05 - Snowy Mountaintop, Forerunner Research Structure (See Lockout) * Remnant - Installation 05 - Island, Forerunner Monument (See Relic) * Shrine - Installation 05 - Ancient Forerunner Memorial (See Sanctuary) * Stonetown - Zanzibar Island, Earth - Beach, Wind Power Station (See Zanzibar) * Warlord - Unknown Forerunner Memorial, Center of Tempest (See Warlock) * Zenith - Forerunner Communication Relay Station above Installation 05 (See Ascension) * Skyward - Forge Canvas above Installation 05 (See Zenith) * Nebula - Forge Canvas in Deep Space (See Impact) * Awash - Forge Canvas on an Unknown Forerunner Planet - Shallow Sea in Archipelago Halo 3 * Assembly - High Charity - Covenant Scarab Induction Facility * Avalanche - Installation 04B - Glacial Shelf, Forerunner Installation (See Sidewinder) * Blackout - Arctic, Earth - Drilling Platform * Citadel - Forerunner Desert Planet - Epitaph Tower * Cold Storage - Installation 05 - Forerunner Flood Containment Facility (See Chill Out) * Construct - Installation 00 - Forerunner Cartographer Facility * Epitaph - Forerunner Desert Planet - Forerunner Cathedral Tower * Foundry - Voi, Earth - Industrial Forge Canvas * Ghost Town - Jungles near Voi, Earth - Water Processing Plant * Guardian - Palamok - Deep Forest, Forerunner Structures * Heretic * High Ground * Isolation * Last Resort * Longshore * Narrows * Orbital * Rat's Nest * Sandbox * Sandtrap * Snowbound * Standoff * The Pit * Valhalla Halo Wars * Chasms * Crevice * Barrens * Beasley's Plateau * Blood Gulch * Blood River * Exile * Fort Deen * Frozen Valley * Glacial Ravine * Labyrinth * Memorial Basin * Pirth Outskirts * Repository * Release * Terminal Moraine * The Docks * Tundra Halo 3: ODST * Alpha Site * Chasm Ten * Crater * Last Exit * Lost Platoon * Rally Point * Security Zone * Windward Halo: Reach (Multiplayer) * Anchor 9 * Breakpoint * Boardwalk * Boneyard * Condemned * Countdown * Forge World * Highlands * Powerhouse * Reflection * Spire * Sword Base * Tempest * Zealot Halo: Reach (Firefight) * Beachhead * Corvette * Courtyard * Glacier * Holdout * Outpost * Overlook * Unearthed * Waterfront Halo: Reach (Halo: CEA Multiplayer) * Battle Canyon * Breakneck * High Noon * Installation 04 * Penance * Ridgeline * Solitary Halo 4 * Abandon * Adrift * Complex * Daybreak * Erosion * Exile * Forge Island * Harvest * Haven * Impact * Landfall * Longbow * Meltdown * Monolith * Outcast * Perdition * Pitfall * Ragnarok * Ravine * Shatter * Skyline * Solace * Vertigo * Vortex * Wreckage Halo Online * Diamondback * Edge * Guardian * High Ground * Icebox * Last Resort * Narrows * Reactor * Standoff * The Pit * Valhalla Halo 5: Guardians (Multiplayer) * Alpine * Breakout Arena * Coliseum * Eden * Empire * Fathom * Glacier * Parallax * Plaza * Overgrowth * Regret * Riptide * Stasis * The Rig * Torque * Truth * Tyrant Halo 5: Guardians (Warzone) * Escape from A.R.C. * Raid on Apex 7 * March on Stormbreak * Battle of Noctus * Skirmish at Darkstar